¿Soy homo?
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred estaba en la casa de la inglesa dándose contra las paredes, ya tenía diecinueve años y era el único del grupo sin pareja... quizás era gay u otra cosa, Alice tiene paciencia, pero tiene que hacerlo callar. USxFem!UK y leve EspañaxFem!Romano.


Sigo amando el yaoi, pero la historias con las Nyo son tiernas, además, quizás así se les pase a algunas el disgusto con ellas, todas son preciosas :D, además si Inglaterra hubiera sido mujer sería ella y estoy segura que Alfred la amaría.

**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice, insinuación leve de AntonioxLovina. -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra y EspañaxFem!Romano-  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Confusiones sexuales.

Alfred estaba allí, siendo Alfred, dándose contra las paredes, gritando en círculos, siendo un maldito remolino con sus ya diecinueva años de edad -mal cumplidos tal parece-, no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado, y allí, la dueña de la casa sólo leía un libro, recta y orgullosa, ignorando el ruido ambiente -este es Alfred claro- ella debía conservar la paz.

Ella podía.

–¡Nooooo, dios, quizás lo soy Alice, quizás lo soy!– gritaba melodramáticamente Jones.

La chica suspiró arreglándose el pelo para dar vuelta la página, Alfred tenía que prácticamente quemar la casa para alterarla.

–¡Quizás soy gay, sí, debo serlo! ¿por qué salí gay Alice, por qué? –

La chica dio vuelta otra página mientras el estadounidense casi lloraba en el piso.

–¡Hasta Antonio está saliendo con alguien, una tal Lovina, y Francis igual! ¡Y yo, a los diecinueve años que tengo no me gusta ni siquiera un perro, ni zoofílico soy! –seguía chirriando.

El tono de voz hizo que Alice frunciera un poco su ceño, hacer que Kirkland se irrite a esta altura era un logro que prácticamente había que aplaudirle al estadounidense, la chica dejó el libro y miró con suavidad comprensiva al americano, la cual lo alteró más, porque la chica prácticamente le decía con los ojos "eres el único gay, acéptalo"

Porque quizás lo era, Alfred nunca había estado desesperado por aquel tema, pero era el único que no tenía una novia, al principio con Francis, Antonio y hasta Heracles junto a Lud eran el grupo soltería, pero ya nadie se quedaba en ese grupo, todos estaban comprometidos -esclavizados y atados- a una pareja, todos menos él.

Y luego, Francis mirándolo con ojos comprensivos cuando estaban hablando dijo exactamente esto "Lo lamento Alfred, en este grupo estamos todos los heteros… y bueno, tú". Alfred tenía más de una ampolleta en la cabeza, sabía que significaba eso, todos lo consideraban un niño gay que se violaba a los chicos del instituto, quería cambiar eso, pero tampoco sentía mucha atracción por las chicas, se quería morir, quizás era pedófilo u otra cosa.

–I'm gay Alice, sooo sooo soooo gay! –

La chica, a esta altura, estaba pensando en practicar pegarse contra la pared como el chico, pero se mantenía serena.

–Acércate Alfred…–susurró cansada. El chico obedeció con lágrimas en los ojos sentándose a su lado.

La británica lo miró fijamente. –Sí, tienes una cara muy gay…–aceptó con un suave sarcasmo.

–¡Lo sabía! –lloriqueó.

–También mira esa nariz… ¡nunca he visto una nariz tan gay! –

–¡Lo sé, lo sé… siempre lo supe! –

La chica tragó un poco de aire suavizando de rojo un poco sus mejillas mientras el chico seguía hablando, quería callarlo y muy en el fondo saber si Jones realmente le daba a ese lado, por eso, con suavidad le tomó el rostro y se fue acercando, hasta unir sus labios en un tierno y acaramelado beso, Alfred abrió los ojos sintiendo los rojizos y tibios labios sobre los suyos, el estomago le dio vuelta y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos como los tenía Alice ubicando una mano detrás de la nuca.

El beso duro mucho, porque simplemente no fue uno, fueron miles, lentos y coquetos, suaves y cariñosos. La chica, mientras Jones tartamudeaba tomó la palabra.

–Y… dime Alfred… ¿te sigues sintiendo gay? –

–Si digo que sí… ¿me darías otro beso? –susurró Jones con una pequeña sonrisa acariciando la cara de aquella hermosa mujer a su lado.

–Puede ser… –susurró la inglesa suavemente mientras dejaba ver un suave rojo en sus mejillas.

–Entonces sí, me siento más gay que nunca, Alice... –y sólo se volvieron a besar.

Porque quizás, Alfred no era muy apto para ser todo un hombre masculino y varonil hetero conquistador de chicas, pero no importa que fuera Alice, un hombre… un extraterrestre, no importaba, donde se fuera su alma… se iría el amor de ese americano.

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, para Alfred no importa que cosa sea su ser amado, lo amará siempre, siendo un demonio, un detective, un abogado, una mujer, lo que sea, el amor traspasa las fronteras del sexo y la edad :D!, espero que les gustara (?) y así se calla a un hombre y de paso, puedes hacerle comprobar si es gay :3, que viva el USxUK cofyUSxFem!UKcof!


End file.
